


Close One

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [16]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Drabble, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Short, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: If a sneeze disappears from someone before it can be released, chances are it'll find another person to escape from.





	Close One

"Aaah... AAAAAH..." Lumpy inhaled twice, tilting his neck back as he was going to sneeze.

SpongeBob and Gumball cringed in fear as they knew what was going to happen. SpongeBob ducked down and covered his eyes, while Gumball covered his ears.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--!" Before Lumpy could sneeze, however, Tootie held her forefinger under his nose, stopping his sneeze. "Ah."

"Is that better?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lumpy said.

Smiling, Tootie pulled her forefinger away from Lumpy's nose. Gumball uncovered his ears, and SpongeBob stood up, wiping his forehead with his hand.

"That was a close one," said Lumpy.

"It sure was..." As soon as Tootie had responded, however, she needed to sneeze. "Ah, haaaah..." She turned away from the boys and sneezed loudly. "HAAAAAAAHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!"

Everyone cringed when Tootie shot her neck forwards with her sneeze. Then she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"...at first," Gumball said.

"Bless you," SpongeBob said.

"Oh, darn it..." Tootie said quietly as she was still rubbing her nose.


End file.
